


Alone With Those We Love

by ArtificiallyIntimate



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificiallyIntimate/pseuds/ArtificiallyIntimate
Summary: When you are alone with those you love, are you truly alone? Team RWBY (and friends) on occassion find ample time to spend alone with those they love. See how they express their love while possibly getting themselves into trouble.A series of short, interconnected smut stories revolving around the cast of RWBY.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Alone In The Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake and Yang have sex with a side of cuddles.

Yang waited, watching as Ruby and Weiss left their dorm room, hand in hand, thinking that they had escaped unnoticed. The door slowly shut, leaving her in the darkness with a certain faunus in the bed below her. She slid out from under her covers, gently lowering herself to Blake's bunk bed. She tapped on Blake's shoulder, prompting her to curl up more in her blanket. She wrapped her arms around Blake's waist, pulling her closer into her bosom. Blake audibly sighed as she rolled over to face Yang. She wrapped her arms around Yang's neck and pulled her down to her own bed.

"What do you want?" Blake said flatly, though her vocal disinterest was contrasted with a faint smile.

"Y'know, you're my partner, Blake." Yang said, pulling her closer to her. "Even when you're sleeping, I have you." Yang looked down, smiling at her partner's face. Blake's smile was one of love and comfort.

"I have you too, Yang." Blake said, smiling at her again. Yang didn't know how much longer she could keep her mouth shut, but that didn't stop her from smiling at her again. Her face, her smile, her laugh. Blake hugged Yang, burying her face in her blonde partner's neck, which was warm and soft. "You made me so happy." Blake whispered, pressing her face into Yang's chest. Yang smiled at her. 

"I'm not done yet." She said, pressing a kiss to Blake's lips. Yang took her time with the kiss, a happy feeling bubbling up in her chest. Blake's heart beat fast, her hands in Yang's hair and her head still buried in her chest, unable to move any further, until she felt a soft kiss on her neck, and her legs parted slightly.

Yang continued their kiss, deep and passionate, until her hand moved down to Blake's ass, gently running up and down. Blake leaned into the action and held the girl's arms tightly around her as Yang began to slide her tongue over her bottom lip, making a small pout.

"You're such a good kisser." Yang purred.

Blake gave a small moan as Yang began to gently suck at her lower lip and ran her tongue around the edge. She let out a small noise and turned Blake to face her again.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Yang teased.

Blake's face reddened and her heart skipped a beat. "I…I…"

"Yes you are, my love." Yang leaned in and kissed the top of her jaw. "But I'm going to make you come right now." She ran her tongue along the length of Blake's lower lip and brought her mouth up to bite on it. Yang then began to lower herself to Blake's breasts. She pulled down the night gown the faunus was wearing and gave her exposed nipple a small flick with her tongue.

"Oh Yang, yes…" Blake moaned, her hips bucking in response to Yang's tongue on her breast, "I want it."

Blake could feel the small of her back arching, her heart pounding and her breathing becoming a little ragged. Blake's nipples hardened as Yang's tongue flicked over her nipples, causing the faunus to gasp and moan in pleasure. Yang continued to kiss her, moving back and forth between Blake's nipples her lips. Blake moaned as the blonde sucked on her nipple, Yang's fingers travelling lower to rub Blake's pussy through her panties, making the faunus quiver.

"Mmm, Blake, you're so warm, I'm so warm." Yang kissed her ear softly, her fingers caressing Blake's breasts gently as she moved down to her stomach. She traced her hand around it, her skin glistening as the heat from her touch was palpable. She kissed her abdomen, rubbing her fingers all over Blake. She started to pull the hem of Blake's panties to the side, revealing her wet pussy lips as she continued her downward movement. Yang had a smile on her face as she felt the warmth of the faunus' pussy, her own pussy was hot as well. She ran her hands up and down the sides of Blake's body, taking in every inch of her body. Yang took her finger and rubbed it on Blake's clit, giving it a light squeeze. 

"Mmm, Yang, your touch is amazing." Blake mumbled as she closed her eyes, the touches from Yang making her quiver with pleasure. Yang's fingers made their way up Blake's smooth abdomen as her tongue probed her lover's pussy making Blake moan in pleasure. 

"Come here, Blake." Yang whispered, her fingers sliding further up Blake's slit, making her arch her back as she let out a muffled squeal as her fingers dug deep.

Blake's face fell as she felt Yang's fingers begin to fuck her and she felt herself get hotter and hotter, her juices spraying onto Yang's fingers as she felt more and more pleasure. Her legs shook as she felt her cunt begin to spasm. The pleasure of the orgasm was just too much to handle. She felt Yang wrap her arms around her and pull her back against her body, her lips on Blake's ear as she held her tightly.

"Good girl."

"Oh God, that feels so good."

"You look like you're about to cum again."

Blake shuddered as she felt Yang's fingers begin to penetrate her again, her pussy clenching and throbbing against Yang's fingers, her breath coming in gasps as her nails bit into her skin. Yang smiled as she continued to fuck Blake, she could feel the girl's heart pounding in her ears, her breath coming in gasps. Her own hands went to Blake's hair as she continued to fuck her. Her mouth was open as she heard Blake moan, it took some of the edge off, but she was still enjoying it. She could feel Blake's hips rocking back against her, her breasts pressing against her chest.

"Oh God... yes," Blake whispered as she came, her body shuddering as she pushed her body against Yang's. "Yes!" she cried out as she wrapped her legs around the girl.

"Yang, I... I... I'm gonna cum!" Blake begged, her body shuddering as she came again, Yang moaning with her as the both of them exploded together, Yang coming with a squelching noise as she collapsed to the ground in Blake's arms. Blake laid her down on her back and pulled her into a tender kiss, both of them exhausted and satisfied. 

"That was amazing, Blakey," Yang whispered. 

"I didn't think that I could get off this fast." Blake giggled, then kissed Yang on the forehead. "Thanks for helping me with that."

Yang returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Blake, the two women relaxing against each other and enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Yang..." Blake began whispering softly into Yang's neck. "You look beautiful today."

"Thanks Blakey. You look beautiful too."

"Hey Yang..." She said again, still a little breathless. "Let's go to sleep, can we?" 

"Mmm," Yang responded, kissing her on the cheek.

Blake smiled at her partner. "Yeah."

They snuggled together in bed, Yang's arms wrapped around her and Blake's arms around Yang's neck. Blake's eyes closed as Yang's lips pressed against her own. Blake sighed, and then softly kissed her partner's neck. They descended into sleep together, blissfully cuddling each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【ＡｒｔｉｆｉｃｉａｌｌｙＩｎｔｉｍａｔｅ】  
\- Generation #001


	2. Alone Under The Moons Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby and Weiss sneak out in the middle of the night, where Ruby confesses her love for Weiss, and Weiss treats Ruby to an unforgettable experience.

Ruby gently opened the door to the hall, looking back one last time, scanning the dark dorm room to make sure her other teammates weren't awake. Behind her, a rather irritated looking heiress was rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Weiss!" Ruby half-whispered. She grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled her out of the dorm. Before the door could slam shut, Ruby caught it and slowly closed it. She looked back at Weiss, a very happy expression on her face.

"So, what are we doing again?" Weiss asked with disinterest.

"We're gonna go for a walk."

"In the middle of the night?" Weiss asked.

"It's not that bad," Ruby replied.

Weiss shook her head. "Fine, let's go."

The two girls made their way through the halls until they were out in the cold autumn air. The shattered moon shone brightly above them, illuminating the campus grounds. There was no one in sight except for the occasional security officer patrolling around.

"Come on, I know a place!" Ruby said, dragging Weiss along with her.

"Ruby, what place?!" Weiss yelled, walking as fast as her body would take her.

"It's a secret!" Ruby replied in an almost playful voice. "I'll show you."

They ran around the school, finding themselves behind the campus grounds. The girls stumbled a bit, but managed to make it into the outskirts of the Emerald Forest.

Ruby finally stopped, panting a bit, looking back to Weiss. "We're almost there!" she said, pointing into the forest.

"In there?!" Weiss exclaimed, grabbing onto Ruby's hand. She followed behind the brunette, who pulled her along until they came to a clearing. They saw the top of Beacon tower, piercing the clouds with its massive spire, and behind it was the moon, hanging high in the sky.

"Wow…" Ruby mumbled.

"Yeah... this is quite the view…" Weiss said, mouth agape.

The two girls stood shoulder to shoulder as the cool forest breeze iced their breath. Weiss eventually broke the silence, looking curiously at Ruby.

"Ruby, why did you bring me here?"

Ruby didn't respond, her gaze instead drifting to the ground. She turned to face Weiss, and her silver eyes were focused on her.

"I don't know... I just always thought it was cool." Ruby whispered. Weiss, raised an eyebrow, knowing that there was more to it than what the younger girl had said.

"Are you sure that's it?" Weiss asked, a hint of concern creeping in her voice.

"I just wanted to see it." Ruby continued. Weiss felt a strange sense of warmth at the girl's words. She glanced around the clearing, the soft blue grass blowing gently in the wind. A soft breeze brought with it small, rustling noises, which gave the girl's words more weight. She looked up, a frown appearing on her face. Ruby seemed to be trying to find the right words, but couldn't quite find them.

"It is quite nice." Weiss broke the silence abruptly.

"W-what?" Ruby stuttered.

"The view, this place, the... company." Weiss turned towards her partner, giving her a gentle smile.

"Oh." Ruby felt herself blushing.

"It is very beautiful."

Ruby looked at Weiss intently. Her shining silver eyes lost in the heiress' striking blue. Weiss looked back, her eyes filled with tenderness. Ruby saw a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. She looked away quickly.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't-"

Weiss stopped her.

"It's okay Ruby." Her voice was gentle, but firm. Ruby felt her face heating up.

"Weiss... the reason I brought you out here..." Ruby paused for a moment, trying to take her thoughts in. "...Is... I wanted to ask you something." She didn't know what to say. Weiss took a deep breath. She put her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

"Go ahead Ruby, ask me." Ruby hesitated for a moment. She could feel Weiss's eyes on her, and they were serious. Ruby took a deep breath, looking her in the eyes.

"I want you to stay with me."

Weiss was dumbfounded.

"W-what?"

"I want you to stay with me." Ruby repeated.

Weiss looked at Ruby, she couldn't say a word.

"Ruby..."

Ruby slowly opened her mouth.

"I want to be with you, Weiss." Ruby said softly.

Weiss could only stare at Ruby for a moment, her eyes still wide.

"Ruby... You mean this... thing... you said?"

"Yes... I want to stay with you, Weiss." Ruby said.

"I... I want to be with you, too." Weiss said.

They remained silent, not knowing what else to say.

"Ruby... I love you."

"I love you, too." Ruby said.

In an instant, they collided, embracing each other, tears flowing freely down their faces. Weiss hugged Ruby tightly, feeling the heat of her body and hearing the sound of her heartbeat. She held Ruby, letting the world go still. They were one, one in every sense.

"I love you too, Weiss. I love you with all of my heart." Ruby whispered.

"I love you too, Ruby. I love you with all of my soul." Weiss whispered back.

Ruby leaned in to kiss Weiss, feeling the sensation of their lips on each other's. They kissed, holding each other, feeling the joy of their love. Ruby's hand found its way down Weiss' back and she caressed the small of Weiss' back as she pulled her closer. Weiss' own hands found their way around Ruby's waist. Ruby felt her heart swell as Weiss held her.

The two collapsed into the soft grass, holding one another just as tightly. The two were both panting and Ruby had to struggle to keep her voice from cracking as she breathed. She felt Weiss' hands on her hips, pulling her closer to her and pulling her closer to the embrace that they shared.

Ruby's heart raced and she could feel the burning sensation of Weiss' chest against hers. She could feel the heat of her hair against her skin and could hear the sound of her heart.

"Weiss..." Ruby whispered, her voice barely above a whisper. "I want you to...to..." She was still so scared. Her mind was going a million miles an hour, racing through the possibilities that they were both aware of.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked her softly. "Are you sure about this?"

Ruby nodded. She had been sure about it all along. And she loved Weiss more than anything in this world. "Yes, I'm sure."

Weiss slowly began to take off her clothes. Ruby noticed how Weiss slowly undressed in front of her, with her fingers slowly sliding along her skin, slowly sliding over her breast, up her stomach, up to her thighs and finally her hips, stopping just outside of her panties. The sensation was incredibly erotic and she had to press her forehead to Weiss' hair.

"It's so..." Ruby's thoughts began to get a little fuzzy at that point. "So perfect." She whispered, her lips slowly brushing against Weiss' neck, feeling a warmth rise up her spine, before she could think of a better word for it.

Ruby's breath caught in her throat as she watched Weiss slowly pull her panties off. She was shocked by how much Weiss had shaved down. She'd never noticed, but in that moment, she realized how beautiful her skin was. Her legs were bare, revealing the smooth skin beneath, and she had the perfect curves to boot. Ruby wanted to kiss Weiss all over.

"Ruby..." Weiss began, a little bit timid, her eyes glancing over her shoulder to Ruby, who smiled.

"What is it?" Ruby whispered.

"Shouldn't you undress too? It's only fair." She said, blushing.

"I already am." Ruby said, moving over to her. She undid her bra and pants. She slid her panties to the side and Weiss's heart started beating faster. Ruby's hands started exploring her, grabbing hold of her shoulders as she removed her bra. Weiss felt her entire body start to melt as she felt Ruby's hands run over her. Ruby took her hands and started playing with her breasts. Weiss felt her heartbeat quicken. Ruby's hands were teasing her, causing Weiss to start feeling hot.

Ruby's hands were running over her chest, caressing it, kissing it, even running her hands down to her waist and teasing herself. She moaned as she felt Weiss's hands move to her sides, running up over her breasts, down her stomach, up the back and she gasped in pleasure. Weiss's hands reached up and ran over her hips, then back down. The pleasure started to build, and Ruby's eyes started to mist over. She arched up, moaning loudly, her body shuddering with every movement, and her mind lost focus as her body moved with the pleasure. Ruby felt her fingers curl into Weiss's hair and she felt the older girl's breath hit her face, then her lips kiss her once again.

"Weiss…?" she said with a shaky voice. She felt Weiss's face pressed into her shoulder.

"Ruby. You're so cute when you're like this," the older girl giggled.

"I… I love it," Ruby blushed and Weiss kissed her, hard this time. She could taste the salt of Ruby's arousal on her tongue, and it was intoxicating. Weiss's lips were warm and sweet as she started to kiss down Ruby's body. Ruby moaned loudly at the feeling of Weiss's mouth on her and she arched her back to receive the kiss. Weiss took the opportunity to slide her tongue deeper into her mouth and Ruby gasped as Weiss's tongue took her bottom lip into her mouth.

"I love it when you're like this," Weiss said with a deep, warm kiss. Ruby let out a small giggle when Weiss brought her chin to Ruby's ear and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to come?"

Ruby could feel Weiss' warm breath against her cheek, the warmth of her lips and the soft texture of her hair. "I do…I want to cum…" Ruby could feel Weiss' hand running along her lower back, tracing her spine. Her back arched and her hips moved up and down slowly. Weiss' fingers lightly rubbed up and down Ruby's inner thigh.

Weiss' hands were not slow as they slid down and met her hips, her lips slowly kissing down to her collar bone. She gently wrapped her arms around Ruby's back and started to gently rub against her, moving up and down at the same speed.

Ruby moaned, pulling Weiss to her until she felt the tip of Weiss' tongue lightly touch her clit. Her hips involuntarily bucked up and down. Her eyes closed, her breathing short and heavy. Her hands grabbed Weiss' hips tightly as she continued to kiss. Ruby felt Weiss' tongue slide into her, and she cried out as the warm tongue explored her, licking and sucking at her sensitive folds.

Ruby's breath was shallow and shallow, the sensation of the woman she loved so much filling her. It was making her feel even more aroused, and Weiss' tongue slowly slid out, the tip tracing the sensitive skin of her womanhood.

Ruby moaned louder, her eyes rolling back as she felt Weiss' tongue sliding back into her, licking her sensitive folds once more. Her hips bucked back and forth, and Weiss' tongue began to circle her clit. She groaned loudly as her orgasm crashed over her, and it left her breathless.

"Oh, Weiss…" Ruby gasped. "Oh, Weiss…"

"Yeah?" Weiss asked, smiling up at her.

"Yeah, I definitely love you. Like one hundred percent." Ruby replied.

"I love you too, Ruby Rose." Weiss replied.

Weiss gave a light kiss on Ruby's lips, and they pulled apart, sharing a satisfied smile. They laid there for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Should we head back?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Weiss answered. "You look like you have a lot of fun."

Ruby blushed brightly. "Y-yeah... I did."

"I do agree though. We should head back, before Yang and Blake notice we're gone." Weiss said.

The two girls began to put their clothes back on, stealing glances at one another whenever they could. Once they were done Weiss and Ruby headed back to their dorm. They slowly opened the door, only to find Blake and Yang sleeping together in a bottom bunk. They were cuddling each other... and they were also naked.

Weiss didn't know if it was a result of the alcohol or the two girls simply sleeping with one another, and she was way too tired to care. She and Ruby quietly got into the bunk on the opposite side of the room. Weiss slid in next to Ruby and then curled up with her. They gazed into each other's eyes.

Weiss felt her body start to drift off. Ruby reached up and pulled Weiss closer to her, pulling the heiress into her warm embrace. She pulled Weiss into a kiss, and Weiss felt her heart melt in her chest. They stayed like that for some time, kissing passionately and whispering words of love and affection. The both of them had fallen asleep a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【ＡｒｔｉｆｉｃｉａｌｌｙＩｎｔｉｍａｔｅ】  
\- Generation #002


	3. Alone In The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blake and Yang have fun in a shower.

Blake's groaned into her pillow, her internal clock disrupting her exceptionally comfortable sleep. Pawing at the cushion below her, she starts to push herself up. From below her came a whine. She froze, looking down to see just she was laying on. The first thing she noticed was a large set of breasts which her face was just resting on. Framing the hefty rack was golden hair, so vibrant that it could only belong to one individual.

"Yang...?" Blake's voice was soft.

It was then that Blake realized both herself and Yang were stark naked. A blush spread all over her face as she looked up at her partner. The events of the previous night began to come back to her. Flashes of skin brushing against skin, fingers disappearing into her folds, soft lips crashing into her own. She rubbed her legs together and could feel a lingering tackiness.

"Blakey?" Yang said in a low voice, her eyes fluttering open.

"Morning, Yang. Uh, how'd you sleep?" Blake asked, her voice trailing off.

"Very good, and I imagine you had quite a comfy rest, didn't you." Yang smirked, glancing down to her own breasts. Blake blushed even brighter, looking away from Yang in embarrassment. She looked off to the other side of the room, and her heart jumped at what she saw. In the bed opposite to their own, one team leader and a heiress were snuggling under the covers.

"Um, Yang?" Blake began. Yang turned her head to see what Blake was looking at, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh, um... wow." Yang stammered. A smile started to form on her face, and she began to giggle.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's about time those two got together. Don't you agree?" Yang replied, leaning in to kiss Blake. The faunus was surprised by the sudden move, but didn't hesitate to reciprocate.

"I guess, yeah." Blake replied, kissing Yang again. They kept kissing for a while, until Blake broke off suddenly. "Oh shit." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked. Blake was silent for a while, before she spoke.

"They definitely saw us - like this - when they came back ." Blake replied.

Yang's cheeks turned red. "I see..." she sighed. "We should probably wash up... we're a bit..."

"Messy?" Blake finished for her. Yang nodded, pushing herself off the bed. Blake watched intently as Yang's nude form walked over to the bathroom, her breasts bouncing as she walked. Yang stopped in the doorway, turning to give Blake a seductive smile.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked. Blake nodded, her cheeks turning bright red. She slid off the bed, and walked over to the bathroom. Yang followed her, closing the door behind her. "Could you get the water ready, babe?"

"Okay." Blake replied. She was taken off guard by Yang's usage of the word 'babe' in such a casual manner, but took it in stride. She turned the handle on the shower, and waited until it was up to temperature. "It should be good n-" Blake's words were cut off as Yang reached around her back, and grabbed her breasts.

"You ready for me, babe?" Yang asked, her lips grazing her neck. She gave Blake a kiss, which she returned eagerly. Blake moaned, feeling Yang's lips and tongue working over her skin. Yang's hands continued to work her breasts, but soon stopped. Blake whined as Yang took her hands off of her chest. "Shush now, we still gotta get in the shower."

Blake nodded, stepping into the small tub. The water was hot, and felt nice against her skin. Yang soon followed, letting the torrent of water soak into her long, golden hair. Blake reached up and began to run her fingers through Yang's golden locks. Yang pulled her close, and pressed her lips against Blake's forehead.

Blake felt herself relax, and returned the gesture. Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's back, and leaned in to kiss her. Blake felt the warmth of Yang's skin against hers. Blake could feel Yang's tongue darting between her lips, tasting her. Blake let out a small gasp, and moved closer to Yang, wrapping her arms around Yang's neck. Blake's ears perked up as Yang nuzzled into her neck. In that moment, Blake felt the need to be in command. She wanted to make Yang happy, and Blake was determined to do everything in her power to please her. Blake smiled, her hands moving to Yang's breasts, feeling the nipples growing hard against Blake's palm. Yang looked down at Blake, her eyes sparkling and filled with desire.

"Blake..." Yang began, her voice husky, her words dripping with lust.

Blake leaned in closer, and kissed one of her breasts, lightly brushing the nipple with her tongue. Yang moaned, and Blake continued to kiss and suckle at her breast, nibbling lightly on the sensitive flesh. Yang began to stroke herself, her hand massaging her clit. Before she could get very far though, Blake pulled Yang's hand away, and whispered in her ear.

"I'm in control here, you'll do as I say." Blake told her, a feral gleam in her eyes. "Am I understood?"

Yang nodded. "Y-yes Blake." She stammered, her face red and her breathing ragged. Blake smiled, her hands moving back to Yang's breasts, caressing them as Yang moaned in pleasure. Blake looked up into Yang's eyes as she descended a bit further, kissing Yang's neck, and her collarbone, before sinking to her abdomen, showing her affection for Yang's body. Yang was shaking slightly, her body quivering with pleasure as Blake finally traced her lips down Yang's stomach and onto her pussy. Her tongue flicked against Yang's clit, making Yang whimper.

"A-ahh! Fuck! Fuck, oh Blake, oh fuck!" Yang cried out, Blake kissing her clit, and then her labia as she slid a finger in. Yang let out a small cry, her body trembling with pleasure as Blake moved faster, sliding in and out of her. She stumbled, backing into the back wall of the shower. Blake panted, her lips kissing Yang's clit while her body shook and trembled. Blake sped up more, pushing her fingers in and out, and Yang began to grind against her, her body shaking with pleasure. The sound of Yang's moaning was echoing throughout the room. Yang's voice grew louder and louder, Blake's mouth sucking at Yang's clit while she moaned in pleasure.. She couldn't stop it, Blake was driving her insane.

"Please, Blake, I'm gonna cum..." Yang moaned, as if begging Blake to finish her off. "Please, I'm going to... I'm going to cum... I'm going to cum..." Yang gasped out, her head bobbing up and down as she shook violently, and then she was cumming.

Yang came hard, a hot jet of cum pouring out of her pussy and down onto Blake's face and stomach. Her legs buckled and she collapsed to the ground, panting and exhausted. Blake leaned in and nuzzled Yang's cheek, and she hugged her tight.

"You were amazing, Yang." Blake whispered, stroking Yang's hair gently.

" Thanks, Blake..." Yang said, still breathing heavily. "I love you."

Blake kissed Yang, closing her eyes. "I love you, too." She whispered.

The two held each other while the stream of water rinsed the two of them clean. After a few minutes, they both stepped out of the shower and started drying off.

"Damn, we forgot to bring our clothes in here." Yang complained.

"Let's hope the other two are still sleeping." Blake smirked.

Gently, Blake pushed the bathroom door open. She was not expecting to see Ruby straddling Weiss' legs, aggressively rubbing the heiress' clit. The older one was moaning in ecstasy, her eyes wide open and her legs shaking uncontrollably. The whole bunk bed seemed to be rocking.

"What's the hold up, Blakey?" Yang asked, still behind the bathroom door.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" Blake grinned. Yang stepped out from behind Blake to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Yang's mouth dropped open when she saw her sister riding the heiress. The two girls on the bed heard Yang and screamed. They quickly covered themselves with whatever sheets they had. Yang broke into a fit of laughter, struggling to stand upright with the hilarity of the scene in front of her.

"Showers open, you two should get yourselves cleaned up before class." Blake said, ignoring her giggling mess of a girlfriend. Weiss' face was beet red as she dragged her partner out from under the sheets.

"C-come on, Ruby. Blake's right." Weiss' voice was shaky as she dragged her partner into the bathroom. Once the door had slammed shut, Blake couldn't help but laugh with Yang.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said, trying to recover her composure.

"Let's get dressed before anything else happens." Blake said, kissing Yang on the cheek.

"Okay, babe." Yang said, kissing Blake back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【ＡｒｔｉｆｉｃｉａｌｌｙＩｎｔｉｍａｔｅ】  
\- Generation #003


	4. Alone Outside The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby and Weiss have early morning fun while their teammates are busy showering.

It was a door slamming that finally awoke Weiss from her slumber. Preparing to do her routine morning stretch, she attempted to push herself up, but to no avail. Confused, she opened her eyes to see what was constricting her. Cuddled into her side, arms wrapped around her torso, was Ruby, who was still asleep. Weiss' mind first jumped from sheer confusion to panic, and then the memories of the previous night began to flood in, and she felt at ease in the younger girls arms. Looking across to the other bunk bed, she could see that Blake and Yang were gone, though their whereabouts became clear when the rushing of water was heard coming through the bathroom door.

Feeling comfortable where she was, she turned back to face Ruby, who was still sleeping peacefully. Weiss lowered herself back down next to her partner, wrapping her own arms around her and holding her close. Gently, she brushed a lock of her red tipped hair out of her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Ruby's eyes opened slightly and she yawned, then let out a content sigh. Her silver eyes focused on her girlfriend and she leaned in closer to her, her soft lips gently pressing against the heiress' own. Weiss' heart started beating a bit faster, and she felt her cheeks begin to heat up.

"Good morning, Weiss..." Ruby whispered sleepily. Weiss felt Ruby's hand drift down to her side and she could feel her body relax at Ruby's touch.

"Good morning, Ruby." Weiss responded as she closed her eyes and gently ran a hand through Ruby's dark hair. Ruby snuggled closer, nestling into Weiss' arms. The heiress could feel Ruby's lips peppering her neck with kisses.

"Last night, you were so good to me…" Ruby murmured softly.

"I was trying to show you... just how much I love you…" Weiss whispered back.

"Yeah… let me show you… how much I love you too…" Ruby whispered happily.

"And how do you intend to show-" Weiss was cut off by Ruby pressing her lips into the heiress' again. Ruby slowly rolled on top of Weiss, straddling her hips and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend neck. Weiss felt Ruby's breasts press into her own, her own breath tickling the heiress' nose.

"Weiss… you can tell me to stop anytime." Ruby whispered softly, "And I will."

Weiss was momentarily stunned at Ruby's gentle tone. "You… you are not going to stop, okay? I want this… I want you." Weiss smiled.

Ruby leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on the lips, her tongue licking along the base of her teeth. The heiress could feel the younger girls hands slowly gliding along her body, finding their way to the hem of Weiss' night gown. Ruby delicately pulled the night gown up Weiss' legs, revealing the white panties underneath. Weiss shuddered as she felt the Ruby's hands glide up her thighs and onto the waist of her panties. The younger girl slowly pulled the panties down, her hands finding their way to her wet pussy. Weiss whimpered at the contact, her hips bucking against Ruby's hand.

"Ruby…" Weiss gasped, biting her lip. The two girls were now just a few inches from each other. The heiress could feel the heat between her legs, and she couldn't help but moan when she felt Ruby's hand dip lower, her fingers gliding along her slit. Weiss shuddered as she felt the small fingers touch her entrance, and then they were inside of her. The younger girl's fingers felt like fire as they worked their way inside of her, teasing and pushing their way inside. As the fingers began to move, Weiss moaned louder than she had ever in her life.

Weiss could feel herself grow wetter and wetter, and could feel the friction of Ruby's fingers as she pushed harder into the small girl's sex. The heiress didn't know if she was getting close to orgasm, but her body was screaming that it wanted more.

"Oh fuck, Ruby…" Weiss gasped, grinding her hips into Ruby's hand as she moaned and bucked. The younger girl didn't hold back, thrusting her fingers even further inside of Weiss. She felt her body shiver and wriggle as her climax approached.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Both girls heard Yang's voice coming from the bathroom. They both screamed, and Ruby grabbed whatever sheets she could get her hands on to cover them both. Weiss was breathing hard, her cheeks flushed as she looked over to see a fully nude Yang standing in the bathroom doorway, looking at them with her jaw wide. Behind her, a grinning cat faunus stood, also nude. Silence was quickly overtaken by a fit of laughter from the blonde. Weiss didn't think she could have been more embarrassed than she was in that moment. She had no idea what to say.

"Showers open, you two should get yourselves cleaned up before class." Blake said over Yang's laughter. Weiss quickly pulled her panties back up her thighs and over her dripping sex. Reaching over, she grabbed her girlfriends hand and pulled her out from behind the sheets.

"C-come on, Ruby. Blake's right." Weiss stammered, blushing as she dragged Ruby off to the bathroom. She quickly shut the bathroom door behind them.

Immediately, Weiss turned the shower back on, but didn't get in. Instead, she sat on the edge of the tub and pulled her night gown off, tossing it into the corner. Ruby caught on and began pulling Weiss' panties off. With one light kick, the undergarment fell into a pile with the night gown. Ruby then took off her own night gown, while Weiss unclasped her bra. The two girls, now completely nude, began to kiss. Ruby's hand returned to Weiss' wet pussy. Soon enough, Weiss was moaning once again, and Ruby could feel her fingers pushing inside of her. Weiss' eyes rolled back in her head when she felt Ruby 's first finger, then two, pushing inside of her.

After a few minutes, Ruby pulled out of her. She placed her hands on Weiss' inner thighs, spreading them apart. Ruby dropped down to her knee's, leveling her head with Weiss' pussy. She opened her mouth and began lapping away at Weiss' clit. Weiss moaned loudly in pleasure as Ruby's tongue swirled around it. Her tongue slipped inside the soft skin, her tongue swirling over the clit and the g-spot. Her tongue trailed from the clit to the center. She paused, her mouth still open and her tongue still swirling. Then she continued licking and sucking, swirling her tongue around the wet opening, licking and sucking, her tongue slipping inside the wetness and the feeling of Weiss's cunt gripping it.

Weiss moaned louder, and Ruby continued licking faster. She sucked and sucked harder, sliding her tongue deep into Weiss' hole, making it tighter and tighter. Her tongue pressed against the g-spot of Weiss' pussy. Weiss' entire body started shaking with pleasure, and it felt as if her entire mind was going to explode. Her body was on fire. It felt as if Ruby was making her come, and she was desperate to get there.

Weiss' hips bucked and rolled , grinding into Ruby's face, and her breathing was heavy. She kept her eyes closed, her body moving as she rocked. Ruby continued sucking and licking, Weiss' thighs tightening around her head, her body trembling. She was so close, and she wanted it so badly. She wanted to taste her own juices on Ruby's tongue. Ruby's hand tightened on her thighs as she moaned. Her body was shaking, and she could feel her heart thumping, but Ruby seemed to ignore it all. Weiss' face was a red mask of lust, and her lips were parted. She was ready to climax at any moment, and was beginning to feel herself approaching.

"Ruby," Weiss said, her voice shaking. "I…" Before she could finish her sentence she reached her climax. Ruby's eyes widened and her breath quickened. Weiss came, Ruby's tongue lapping at her clit. Weiss moaned, her tongue slipping between her lips. Her body shuddered as her orgasm threatened to overwhelm her.

"Oh god!" Weiss screamed, her hips bucking against Ruby's face. Weiss' own fluid's splashed across Ruby's tongue. The younger girl licked up the excess. Weiss was taken by surprise as Ruby closed in for a kiss, tongue pressing into her mouth. She could taste her own juices on Ruby's tongue. As they were kissing, a loud knock shook the bathroom door.

"You did it, sis! I'm so proud of you!" The obnoxiously loud and teasing voice of Yang rang out from behind the door. The two girls faces went bright red.

"Sh-shut up!" Weiss screamed, "Be of use and put our clothes outside the door!"

"Okay princess, you got it!" Yang laughed, her voice echoing through the bathroom.

Weiss looked Ruby in the eyes, her face still beet red. "Thank you, Ruby. I really enjoyed that." Ruby kissed Weiss' lips and stepped over into the tub, the steaming water flowing over her.

"Come on, Weiss, join me!" Ruby smiled, extending a hand out to the heiress. Weiss carefully stepped over the edge, still a little shaken from her orgasm. Ruby pulled her into a passionate kiss and the two girls melted into each other.

"I told you I would show you." Ruby whispered.

Weiss nodded, closing her eyes and relaxing in Ruby's embrace. "I suppose you did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【ＡｒｔｉｆｉｃｉａｌｌｙＩｎｔｉｍａｔｅ】  
\- Generation #004


End file.
